Um Dia Frio, Um Bom Lugar Pra Matar Aranhas? !
by chezLia
Summary: De tantas coisas que Rose poderia herdar dele, ela tinha que justamente herdar aquela maldição. One-Shot. Ron tem que passar o dia cuidando da pequena Rose.


_Nada disso me pertence, nem Harry Potter, nem Ron, nem Rose, o que é uma pena. Esta fanfic não tem fins lucrativos. O que é óbvio._

**Um Dia Frio, Um Bom Lugar Pra... Matar Aranhas?**

E ali estava aquela _coisa_. Do tamanho da palma da mão de Ron, ridiculamente assustadora, nojenta, munida de oito tortas patas. Debochadamente parada no chão do pequeno quarto de bebê entre Ron e sua pequena e frágil Rosie, que agora se encontrava encolhida na quina que as duas paredes cor-de-rosa formavam... Bem, melhor explicar esta história do começo.

Era uma fria manhã de terça-feira, a tão esperada folga de Ronald Weasley, e sua esposa, Hermione, relutantemente deixava a casa, rumo a uma importante (e desgastante) reunião departamental no Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, deixando Ron cuidando de Rose sozinho em casa.

Por mais que Ron já fosse pai (e um bom pai) por mais de dois anos, bem... Estamos falando de _Ron_ e as chances de Hermione chegar ao anoitecer e encontrar grandes estragos na casa ainda pareciam bastante grandes. Hermione ainda não havia se esquecido daquele fatídico dia alguns meses antes, quando pegara uma gripe e pedira a Ron que fizesse o almoço para os três... Foi necessário um tremendo esforço para reconstruir a cozinha incendiada sem chamar a atenção dos trouxas.

A partir daquele dia, então, ficou decidido entre o casal que sempre que Hermione não pudesse fazer o almoço todos iriam almoçar n' A Toca, e Hermione ficou com um pé atrás quanto a encarregar Ron das responsabilidades da casa (que ela apanhava todas para si, adicionando a sua imensa lista de afazeres). A necessidade de ir à importante reunião, porém, venceu seu receio, e a jovem mulher acabou por deixar Rosie sob os cuidados de Ron. Afinal de contas, Rose já era moderadamente crescida e Ron era um homem enorme que trabalhava na Subchefia da _Seção de Aurores_ do Ministério. Seria difícil algo dar errado naquelas poucas horas em que Hermione estaria fora. Mas foi com o coração partido que ela aparatou até o Ministério da Magia, não sem antes, é claro, deixar preparada comida mais que suficiente para os dois, uma lista com todos os horários e gostos de Rose, e um bilhete contendo sua localização durante o dia e alguns contatos de emergência. Você sabe, apenas Hermione sendo Hermione.

Ron, por sua vez, não via problemas em passar o dia cuidando de Rose. Mesmo que este dia fosse uma de suas escassas folgas. Graças a Merlin, a garotinha havia herdado o bom comportamento e a maturidade precoce de Hermione, ao mesmo tempo que era encantadoramente esperta. Aliás, a menina havia herdado muito mais de Hermione do que dele próprio, a não ser por seus já cheios cabelos vermelhos, típicos da família Weasley. O que, na maior parte do tempo, não era problema para Ron. Ron estaria perdido se sua filha se comportasse da mesma forma que ele e seus irmãos faziam quando crianças. Com Rose, somente era necessário dar-lhe um brinquedinho e ela ficaria distraída com ele por horas, sem fazer muita bagunça, sem chorar, e muito menos arranjar encrenca. Isso seria impossível, por exemplo, com seus sobrinhos James e Albus, que exigiam total atenção tanto de Harry quanto de Ginny, pois eram tão agitados que quando não estavam sob a supervisão de um adulto eram capazes de causar um verdadeiro pandemônio. Ron ocasionalmente se perguntava como Harry e Ginny ainda tiveram coragem de planejar um terceiro filho...

Na hora exata, Ron deu o almoço de Rosie – quem diria, Ron Weasley cumprindo horários! – e, assim como ele havia previsto, alguns minutos depois a menina já estava bocejando. Hermione cismava que era importante que sua filha dormisse pelo menos uma hora após almoçar, e quem era Ron para questionar? Nas poucas vezes em sua vida que questionara as ações de Hermione as consequências foram realmente desastrosas.

E tudo estava ocorrendo exatamente como o planejado. Rose com certeza dormiria por mais de uma hora, tempo que Ron planejara utilizar para jogar-se no sofá e descansar um pouco. Embora uma boa meia hora depois de deitar-se no sofá Ron tenha acordado com os próprios roncos, e não muito tempo depois disso uma Rosie de cabelos desgrenhados chamou-o pedindo um copo d'água.

Como Rose parecia estar bem entretida brincando com sua boneca e não necessitava de atenção neste exato momento, Ron resolveu que tentaria dar um jeito na papelada que Harry havia lhe mandado algumas horas atrás via coruja (embora hoje fosse seu dia de folga, o que Ron fez questão de mencionar na coruja que enviou de volta a Harry mais tarde). Junto aos documentos veio um bilhete escrito às pressas, alegando que sem Ron ali no Ministério o trabalho de Harry triplicava e que, como subchefe da seção de Aurores, Ron deveria ser útil e estar sempre a postos. Ou talvez Harry apenas tivesse mandado tudo para ele porque sabia que o amigo não o deixaria na mão. O que não deixava de ser verdade.

_Vá ser útil você_, pensou Ron enquanto lia a carta (embora ao final das contas ele tivesse preenchido, revisado e assinado cada pergaminho que Harry lhe mandara). Por um milésimo de tempo, toda a concentração de Ron estava em terminar logo a papelada e xingar mentalmente Harry por ser seu chefe _e__ao mesmo tempo ser seu melhor amigo_.

E foi justo nesse momento que seus ouvidos captaram algo que o pegou completamente desprevenido.

Um som que fez seu sangue gelar, e o coração parar de bater durante um instante. Um som que fez disparar todo o seu instinto adquirido em anos trabalhando como auror e ainda mais anos se metendo em confusões com Harry e Hermione em Hogwarts. O grito aterrorizado de Rosie. Num pulo, levantou-se da cadeira, varinha na mão, enquanto corria para o quarto onde a menina estava. Sua mente não lhe ajudava, imaginando todos os horrorosos cenários que poderiam assustar sua garotinha ou fazê-la sofrer: Comensais da Morte remanescentes, Bichos-Papão, Dementadores, Basiliscos,… Bem no fundo, Ron sabia que este último era completamente impossível, mas vamos lhe dar um desconto, ok?, ele não conseguia pensar direito. Estava completamente aterrorizado, enquanto sua imaginação o torturava, naqueles poucos segundos, com todas as coisas horripilantes que levariam Rosie a gritar.

Mas nada o havia preparado para o que encontrou.

Uma aranha. Enorme. Indo em direção à sua garotinha, que tinha lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas e estava tão encolhida contra a parede enjoativamente rosa de seu quarto que poderia passar despercebida para o olho não treinado.

E agora ali estavam os três, Ron, Rose e a Aranha, que o encarava cinicamente, e nenhum dos três ousava se mexer. Ao menos, à visão de seu pai, Rosie parara de gritar, embora seus grandes olhos arregalados de pânico não servissem de muito consolo. Ron nem mesmo conseguia entender como aquele bicho havia conseguido chegar ali: de tempos em tempos, ele fazia com que Hermione lançasse feitiços repelentes de aranhas pela casa toda, justamente para evitar situações como a que estava presenciando neste exato momento. Alguns anos atrás, o primeiro impulso de Ron teria sido sair correndo dali, para o mais longe possível daquele bicho maldito. Ele já era um homem adulto, mas, embora odiasse admitir, ainda haviam fortes resquícios do antigo medo nele. Até porque aquela não era uma simples aranha, daquelas que apareciam de vez em quando no barracão de seu pai no quintal d'A Toca. Era muito maior e muito mais assustadora. Só de olhá-la, Ron sentia calafrios.

Mas, olhando um pouco mais a frente, Ron via aquela garotinha, _sua_ garotinha, com o nariz vermelho de chorar, tão trêmula e frágil que parecia a ponto de quebrar.

Tão frágil como uma rosa.

E foi diante daquela visão, naquele momento, que Ron teve a certeza de que faria qualquer coisa no mundo por Rose Weasley. Ele enfrentaria o que fosse para protegê-la, a qualquer custo, a qualquer hora, em qualquer lugar. Enfrentaria algo trilhões de vezes pior do que uma aranha de bom grado, se isso mantivesse sua filha bem.

E o que era uma simples aranha comparada a todo o mal que existe no mundo?

E, tomado por uma coragem que somente aparecera em raros momentos da sua vida, ele deu um passo a frente, esmagando a deplorável criatura com a sola de seu sapato. O som de esmagamento que resultou da morte da aranha se propagou pelo quarto durante uma fração de segundo, antes que Rose se levantasse e se atirasse, ainda chorando, nos braços de seu pai. E que Ron, ainda com o coração acelerado e as palmas das mãos suadas, a abraçasse forte e assim ficasse durante alguns minutos, sussurrando palavras para consolá-la.

- É, Rosie, - disse ele mais para si mesmo do que para ela, após conseguir fazê-la parar de chorar – Parece que você parece mais com o papai do que eu imaginava... e então falou um pouco mais alto, tentando soar mais animado – Sabe de uma coisa? Acho que deveríamos passar o resto da tarde no sofá assistindo TV, de preferência fora do alcance de mais aranhas. Depois que eu der um jeito de queimar este sapato cheio dos restos daquele bicho maldito, é claro.

Rose, que parecia já ter esquecido o episódio com a aranha, assentiu, animada com a possibilidade de passar o tempo junto de seu pai. Ou tão animada quanto uma criança de dois anos poderia ficar.

E foi por isso que, quando entrou em casa ao anoitecer, uma Hermione muito confusa encontrou sua filha e seu marido dormindo no sofá, ambos com os pés bem longe do chão – e Ron sem sapatos. Abanando a cabeça, e ligeiramente decepcionada por sua família nem ao menos estar acordada para recebê-la após um longo dia de trabalho, ela encaminhou-se até a cozinha para tirar sua capa e tomar uma merecida xícara de café.

-Ei, Rosie... – chamou Ron, que despertara ao ouvir Hermione entrar em casa, falando em sussurros para que a esposa não ouvisse. A menina abriu os olhos prontamente. – Não precisamos contar pra mamãe sobre o que aconteceu hoje, né? Ela não precisa saber que, depois desses anos todos, eu quase não tive coragem para matar uma droga de aranha... ele disse a ultima parte como que para si mesmo, sem mesmo esperar que Rose assimilasse o significado daquilo tudo.

Rose olhou-o com seus grandes olhos castanhos.

-Você é um herói, papai – ela conseguiu dizer, em sua fala enrolada, e talvez um pouquinho desconexa, de bebê.

Ron lutou contra o impulso de seus olhos subitamente úmidos, enquanto sorria o que era provavelmente seu maior sorriso.

-Venha, Rosie. Vamos dar um abraço na mamãe, ela com certeza está cheia de saudades. _

**N/A:**_ AloOoOoOou, obrigada por lerem a fic, agradeço a presença e tudo mais, então acho que realmente __**não custa nada**__ colocar uma review aqui em baixo \/ (ainda mais agora que o fanfiction modernizou esse sistema de reviews, a coisa tá ficando chique por aqui!) _

_Agora, vamos a pergunta que não quer calar: Por que terça-feira? __Bem, eu gosto desse dia e me pareceu um ótimo dia para matar aranhas._

_Vale lembrar que é a primeira vez que eu escrevo com o Ron. Sinceramente, eu me irrito bastante com ele e resolvi escrever uma história centrada nele pra ver se conseguia me fazer gostar mais dele. Bem, acho que deu certo._

_Espero que tenha conseguido que vocês gostem pelo menos um pouquinho mais dele também! (se consegui, ou não, me digam... quem sabe... numa review, adoro receber essas coisinhas)_

_Até a próxima : ))_


End file.
